A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to right of way sensors used for monitoring the temperatures of railroad cars, and more particularly to a support for heat sensors.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As railroad cars age, their wheels become prone to breakdowns due to overheated bearings or overheated rims caused by stuck brake shoes. Since the breakdown of car wheels can have very serious consequences, these wheels are monitored using wayside heat detectors disposed at regular intervals. These detectors are securely clamped to the rails and include temperatures sensors and sensitive for example to infrared radiation and optical means including an imaging lens for projecting an infrared image of a wheel bearing or rim onto the sensor as the car moves by the detector along the tracks. The sensor transforms the infrared image into electrical signal and sends them an electronic signal processor for analysis. Importantly, the sensor had to be protected from the damaging effect of vibration and shock generated by passing trains, which impaired the function of the heat detectors.